Battle for Leadership
"Good luck guys! I will count on you." -Gresh talking to the Light Hunters = Story = This is the story about the great final battle in Teridax Nui. Follow the Order of the Great Creators, 682Sitrius, Mata Nui Army, Light Hunters and the Order of Mata Nui on an adventure you will never stop to read ever. *'Vavakx and his group discovering secrets of the Organization of Darkness.' *'Kevtho and Zuvak are on the island of Fato to find the mysterious Toa of Stone from the Organization of Darkness.' *'Deriahk is fighting a mysterious fighter from the deserts of Bara Magna.' *'Eritko is hunting one of his worst enemies. It will begin after the last chapter of The New Reunite.' *'Sektem leading the Light Hunters in Metru Nui to find out how Makuta Teridax made it to the Archives.' *'Takanuva is training the Mata Nui Army in New Takiw-Nui.' *'Helryx and her best recrutes are going to Teridax Nui to join the fight.' *'Frofst is under Teridax Nui to complete his mission.' *'The great battle in Teridax Nui begins!' Chapter 1 Inspired on Warner Bros In Égh Makuta Grefo, Castym and Retkina had their base. Grefo played Mini Kohlii for himself. But then Retkina came in with some interesting information. "I have a message from Shadow Jaller and Shadow Hahli" said Retkina. "They said they've just killed Helryx. They brought the body here" Castym, Shadow Jaller and Shadow Hahli came in with a big chest. Grefo opened it and there was Helryx. "Yes, she is dead. That means Retkina will be next-incommand to Ceasame" said Grefo. But suddenly Helryx rise up from the chest and takes Grefo at the head. "How about alive?!" said Helryx. Shadow Jaller and Shadow Hahli attacked Retkina and Castym and Pyroketox came from nowere with an Antidermis Destroyer. "You wanna know how I got these scars?" said Helryx (She mean the scars on her Kanohi mask) and began to tell a little story for Grefo. "A Toa of Water I know was an idiot. And one night she is going crazier than usual. Brutaka gets the blade to protect himself. She doesn't like that. Not... one... bit. So, me watching she takes a knife to him, laughing while she does it. Then she looks at me and she says "Why so serious?!". She comes to me with the knife. "Why so serious?!" She sticks the blade in my mouth. "Lets put a smile on that face". And..." Then she looks at Castym with cold eyes. "Why so serious?!" said Helryx and letted Pyroketox kill Grefo with the Antidermis Destroyer. "Now, that business was short, but there is a lot of business for agressive expansion" said Helryx. "So you two Makuta are welcome to join our team. But, there is only one place left in the Order of Mata Nui so we gona have... dry-outs" She took a long stick and took it in two pieces. She then threw one of the sticks. It came to Retkina. "Take Retkina" ordered Helryx. "Pyroketox, kill Castym". They killed Castym and just walked away with Retkina, there new recrute. ---- In the landscapes of an island called Fato were the Order of Mata Nui member Kevtho and the servant Zuvak for something important. They were looking for the Unknown Toa of Stone, former member of the Organization of Darkness. It was written that he was there. "Can't we rest now, Kevtho?" asked Zuvak. "I'm tired" "What" said Kevtho. "How can you be tired in almost two minutes?!" "Well, sorry" said Zuvak. "But we have been here now for lots of hours" Kevtho shaked his head. He has been with Zuvak since he got hired in the Order of Mata Nui and it has always been something wrong. Suddently they saw a little Fe-Matoran walk to the Rahi Jungle. Kevtho and Zuvak ran to him and showed the Matoran a picture of the Unknown Toa of Stone. "Have you seen this guy?" asked Zuvak. "Well, it was a long time ago I saw that guy" answered the Matoran. "So?" asked Kevtho. "But I can't remember were he is" answered the Matoran. "But I think he ran after a Muaka years ago in this jungle" Kevtho and Zuvak thanked him for the information and walked away. "How are we going to find him?" said Zuvak. "I have no idea, my friend" answered Kevtho. "So you looking for an Unknown Toa of Stone?" asked Turaga Hantga behind them. "Yes, we do" answered Zuvak. "So what?" "I actually know were he is" said Hantga. "You do?" asked Kevtho. "Yes, I do" answered Hantga. "Were is he?" asked both Kevtho and Zuvak. Hantga was quite for a while. Then he said "You look at him". Chapter 2 Takanuva, Toa of Light teleported himself to New Takiw-Nui. There he met two other Toa from the Order of Mata Nui. "Welcome, Takanuva" said one of them. "Thank you, Krakua" answered Takanuva. "But who is the other Toa of Light?" "That's Feanor" answered Krakua. "What are we going to do here?" asked Takanuva. "That's easy" said Feanor. "We're going to train the Mata Nui Army" ---- Under Teridax Nui a Makuta looking for a way out. His name is Makuta Frofst, leader of the Mata Nui Army. He is going to complete his mission to take over the Organization of Darkness. Suddenly two Makuta were behind him. Makuta Sod & Najl. And then came also Makuta Tazzuk. "Well well" said Frofst. "Isn't it the King of Death. Or should I say the King of Stupidety" "Say that again and I will crush you and the Vahi" said Tazzuk angry. "Don't think so" said Frofst and kicked both of the Makuta and ran away. "Take him" ordered Tazzuk. "Don't just lie there! Get him! Kill him! Do whatever you want! All I want is that he is gone from this island" Sod & Najl climbed to their feet and ran after Makuta Frofst. But he has hiden somewere and had come to a mysterious place. It was familar. Then he saw that it's the island of Mata Nui. Chapter 3 Korboka Nui, base of the Enforcers of Tren Krom was under attack. Vultraz had sended a big horde of Rahkshi to find Zektox. He had a big sword on his left hand and a Midak Skyblaster on the other. He grabed directly on a Matoran member of the enforcers on the neck and smiled at him. "You sure is an enemie" said Vultraz. "But I don't have time for some puppies like you" "You might call me puppy" said the Matoran. "But I'm sure that you're going to be punsihed by the Order of Mata Nui" Vultraz was quiet for a while. Then he said "If the Order is so stupid to attack me I would give them a little prank" "What kind of prank?!" said someone. It was Helryx, Retkina, Pyroketox, Shadow Jaller and Shadow Hahli. The Rahkshi quickly react and took their position to them. They prepared their blades to blast them from Korboka Nui but someone blocked them. It was Fritinast Grastem, chosen great spirit after Mata Nui. "Bring it on, monsters" he said. "Bring it on and I will show you my lightning powers" As he did he shocked the Rahkshi and he shocked Vultraz as well. They were the last Rahkshi left and now the Makuta just had Visorak. "You saved our lifes" said one member of the Enforcers of Tren Krom. "How can we ever thank you, great being?" Fritinast Grastem got an idea. "You can help me to clean up from this mess" he answered. "And this Shadow Matoran, shall be imprisoned in Paxila by now" ---- Kevtho and Zuvak talked with Hantga that was shown to be the Toa of Stone from the Organization of Darkness. They wanted to know why he left them and why he didn't tell Helryx about it. But as it seems to go now can Hantga probably help them. ---- Rakabra and Veuy had discovered some kind of Kanohi mask that was poisoned. They gave the Turaga the mask so they could see what it was. The Turaga worked in hours and after some hours they had discovered what it was. "Do you know what it is?" asked Rakabra. "We are not sure" answered Koved. "But it can be a mask from the Makuta. We need to work it out if we must find out" "But that will take more than one week" said Veuy dissapointed. "Don't worry" said Kryehk. "We have Takanuva here. He maybe know anything about this" "I don't know" said Veuy unsure. "We take care of it if Dark Vavakx begins to attack" said Rakabra. "With Manakk & Cronuk we are more than those guys" "Very well" said Veuy. "I'm going and ask him" When he came to the training station in New Takiw-Nui Veuy almost got shocked. The tools and weapons were destroyed and the station were almost ruined. Then he saw Takanuva with a scarf on his mouth and rope on his hands. He quickly ran to him and asked him "What has happend here?!" He took of the scarf from his mouth. Quickly Takanuva answered "Krakua, Feanor and the rest of the army has been taken" "By who?!" asked Veuy desprate. "Makuta..." began Takanuva. Then he took a deep breath and said the kidnappers name. He said slowly "Teridax" Chapter 4 Inspired on Federation of Fear The team by Eritko, Icarax 2, Shadow Ceasame and Hjustematak continue their search for Tridax. They are now in Stelt to find a new weapon that could help them. Or can it help? "I don't think we have anything to get a weapon" said Shadow Ceasame. "We don't have any lightstones to pay him with" "We don't have any lightstones, but we have something else" answered Eritko. "We have you and Icarax 2" Quickly Hjustematak took a blanket over them. Eritko opened the door, they walked in and Eritko closed the door. They began to talk with the trader. "What can I do for you, Toa and Skakdi?" he asked. "Is it something that going to make me rich?" "We want a weapon that can kill Antidermis" answered Eritko. "What's the pay?" asked the trader. "We're paying you these guys" answered Eritko and gave Hjustematak a signal to take off the blanket. The trader looked at Shadow Ceasame and Icarax 2 and smiled. "These two shadow creatures going to make me rich" he said for himself. "The Order of Mata Nui save you two later" whispered Eritko to Shadow Ceasame. He nod. "Come with me and I will show you a great weapon" said the trader. Eritko and Hjustematak followed him to a chamber. The trader showed them a weapon bigger than the Antidermis Destroyer. An Ultimate Makuta Chain. "This is very big" said Hjustematak. "It sure is" answered the trader. "But be careful with it. If you kill someone with it he/she will turn into ashes" ---- Frofst saw it with his own eyes. The island of Mata Nui still existed. He saw Kini Nui and the tunnel to Mangaia. He walked in the tunnel but this time it didn't led to Mangaia. It led to the Makuta Jail. He looked at the cells and then saw the Mata Nui Army. "Don't worry, guys" said Frofst. "I take you out of there" He tried to open the cell but it didn't open. "It's locked and I don't have the keys" said Frofst dissapointed. "We must have a big dragon to open the cell but it's impossible" "I don't think so" said someone and opened the cell to the Mata Nui Army. It was a huge dragon with a big silver tail and a big silver Kanohi. It was Miserix. "Have you missed me?!" he said and smiled. Chapter 5 The Order of Mata Nui were asking the Enforcers of Tren Krom members "Posesser" and Vultron about an island created by Teridax. Vultron didn't know mouch about that island but he knew were it was. "Do you know were Takiw-Nui was?" asked Vultron. "Yeah, we know" answered Shadow Jaller. "You're going 3 miles northeast of the place were it was and then look after a Giant Tridax Pod" informed Vultron before Shadow Jaller snaped him on the neck. "And?" he asked. "If you hurt him we will never find out" said Pyroketox. "Very well" said Shadow Jaller and letted Vultron to continue. "Go west of that Tridax Pod and you will find a purple island with Shadow volcanos" ended Vultron. Helryx left and gave the other a signal to follow her. They left except Fritinast Grastem. He looked at Vultron proud. "Thank you for the information" he said. "We will sure find that island" ---- In the deep of The Pit, two members of the Organization of Darkness called Shulze and Vezon were in The Pit. They found a dead body of a Toa of Water. They gave it Energized Antidermis and it began to rise and get red evil eyes. Eventually Vezon said with a dead voice "Good morning, Tuyet" ---- Kevtho, Zuvak, Hantga and the Matoran of Fato were looking for Toa Stones to make an army of Toa. Kevtho thow was still unhappy. "Now we have finally found you" he said to Hantga. "But what is ths plan?" "We're going to destroy Teridax Nui, that's the plan" answered Zuvak angry. "Is it something wrong my friends?" asked Hantga. "Everyhting is fine" answered Zuvak like nothing had happend. "Stop lying" said Kevtho. "Stop fighting" said Hantga to both of them. "You're from the Order of Mata Nui and as an Order of Mata Nui member you can't fight your own partner" Kevtho began to agree. "I think you're right" said Kevtho. "Aren't we going to find any stones or die by being stomped by our own universe?!" To be continued = Characters = Secrets of Makuta *Veuy *Rakabra *Koved *Kryehk *Takanuva *Dark Vavakx (Mentioned) *Dertbrez (Not mentioned by name) *Manakk (Mentioned) *Cronuk (Mentioned) *Krakua (Mentioned) *Feanor (Mentioned) *Mata Nui Army (Mentioned) *Makuta Teridax (Mentioned) The Unknown *Kevtho *Zuvak *Hantga *Several Matoran *Unknown Fe-Matoran Deriahk VS Unknown Cooming soon Eritko's Wrath *Eritko *Hjustematak *Icarax 2 *Shadow Ceasame *The trader of Stelt Secrets of The Plan Cooming soon The Training *Takanuva *Krakua *Feanor, Toa of Light Helryx's Search for Teridax Nui *Helryx *Fritinast Grastem *Shadow Jaller *Shadow Hahli *Pyroketox *Retkina *Vultraz *A horde of Rahkshi *Vultron *"Posesser" *Grefo (Deceased) *Castym (Deceased) *Tuyet (Not mentioned by name) *Brutaka (Mentioned) *Ceasame (Mentioned) *Zektox (Mentioned) *Makuta Teridax (Mentioned) Destiny to Rule *Frofst *Miserix *Mata Nui Army *Tazzuk *Sod *Najl Evil Preparing *Vezon *Shulze *Tuyet Known Characters *Vavakx *Deriahk *Sektem *Dark Eritko *Mazeka *Super Makuta *Sirko *Hantrek *Zektox *Ceasame *Nutrex *Karzahni = Credits = MOCS by - Diebeq5b, Scotttjt, IceBite, KylerNuva135 and Pokermask Story written by - Pokermask Category:Stories